redreductionfandomcom-20200214-history
Khamsin Nbh'w
'''Khamsin Nbh'w-'''is the Flame Haze contracted to Behemoth. Appearance While he is one of the oldest Flame Haze in history, living through thousands of years, he bears the appearance like a ten-year-old Middle-Eastern boy and has the habit of saying "Ahh..." before talking. Although a Flame Haze, Khamsin's primary function is not that of defeating Denizens, but acting as a tuner, dispelling the distortion caused by battles between the Flame Haze and Denizen. Despite this, Khamsin also has combat capability, and has the ability to create and cloak himself into a stone golem-like creature and control surrounding stones. He is very powerful, but is more famous for his accuracy, or lack thereof, in his attacks. Khamsin and Behemoth are collectively labeled 'the geezers' by Margery Daw. Tellingly, the once battle-happy Flame Haze expressed some uneasiness and reluctance for the notion that they might join in battle against the Crimson Denizens. Background He was formerly a prince who had dreamed of becoming a great warrior and great king after his father. Incited by his concubine who bore jealousy towards the child, the king had his own son locked inside the prison. Spending days in crucial confinement, the prince slowly started to sense the Power of Existence. One day, he was following his father into the battle with other countries and discovered a certain Crimson Denizen who was fond of eating talented and courageous humans. He realized that the creature was aiming for his father, the prince engaged that Denizen. To his surprise, that Denizen asked him why he fought his savior; he explained that it was himself who had ate the concubine who was jealous of the prince (which explained why he could get out of prison). The Denizen also ate the enemy country's king and generals, and was going to eat his father making the prince the next king instead, thus making his dream come true. The prince who was disgusted by this devilish plan gallantly fought the Denizen but was eventually defeated. As he was going to be eaten, Behemoth appeared and encouraged him into making contract, becoming the warrior with the power to defeat the Denizen with the cost of "everything". The prince accepted the contract. He now acquired the power as Flame Haze and successfully drove away the Denizen, but after he came back to his country, everyone including the king himself could not recognize him anymore (as he gave up his existence as the price of the contract). Later, he traveled through the world in searching for that Denizen he first fought. Hundred of years passed, his father died, and his country was destroyed. Eventually, the prince found that Denizen and ended his revenge once and for all. In present time, Khamsin is one of the few Flame Haze who went through the ancient war against the God of Creation, Snake of the Festival. At that time, he didn't work as the tuner (or if there were any yet), but as the warrior to protect the balance of two worlds along with his comrades; as many of them sacrificed their lives to seal away the God of Creation. Khamsin protects the Hyakki Yakou and Yoshida from the infinite amount of fireballs shooting towards the bus.Shakugan no Shana Final Episode 22 With the boss of the Hyakki Yakou creating an illusion of themselves, that illusion took most of the damage of fireballs while Khamsin connected the bus and the shore together with rocks. Then he created a shield protecting them using the Heart of Kadesh and took all the damage to himself from the rest of the fireballs that missed the illusion which burnt his right side of the body. He then entrusted Yoshida into the care of the Hyakki Yakou while he fights bravely from the multiple giant bomb-robots and the rest of the tomogaras from getting the flask from Yoshida. He dies from injuries as well as from the explosion caused in the end by Seeking Researcher's giant bomb-robots that went berserk.Shakugan no Shana Final Episode 23 In his efforts to protect Yoshida and the Hyakki Yakou, the Manipulator of Objects came in time and shields them in a ball-like form while Khamsin threw them away to a distance and is left inside the ring of explosions. References Trivia *His surname, Nb h'w (also transliterated as Neb-Khau), was a common royal epithet from the New Kingdom of ancient Egypt. It is usually translated as "Lord of Appearance" or "Lord of the Crowns/Diadems", thus points out his connection to the royal family of Pharaohs. *Khamsin is the oldest Flame Haze and has participated in every major conflict. Gallery Category:Characters Category:flame Haze Category:Tuner Category:Outlaw